


ALTERNATE ENDING SHOOTING SCRIPT

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's chosedaychallenge theme was Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALTERNATE ENDING SHOOTING SCRIPT

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a shooting script is the fastest way to do one of these that seems to keep the creative juices flowing.

LAURA: 

[facing camera]

Hey. So, after everything that happened, I didn’t really feel like filming anymore, but Perry seems to think that it’ll be good for me. It’ll provide... closure or continuity or something.

BETTY:

[overlapping]

Who was this girl, seriously? God, her sole possessions are, like, a pile of empty wallets and some punk rock t-shirts.

LAURA:

So, Betty’s back. Turns out she was supposed to be going to Princeton, so she’s just here while she’s waiting to hear about a transfer.

BETTY:

Bleach. I’m going to need a lot of bleach. God, how did you not die?

LAURA:

She’s still a pretty good roommate, as roommates go. She doesn’t steal all my things and she actually uses the chore wheel. Oh! And I didn’t fail. Danny got my grade switched to the  _pass_ side of pass-fail on account of my saving five students from being eaten and all. Professor Cochrane actually gave me an A- in journalism. She said that it would’ve been an A but desperate, last minute rescues are bad form.

BETTY:

Oh my god! There’s blood in the milk container. Why is there blood in the milk container? What is wrong with you people? Why would anyone go this school?

[Betty pours the blood out of the container, leaves]

[room shaking; weird noises outside, overlapping voices.]

LAURA:

Yeah. We’ve been having a lot of those since the battle. Aftershocks, I guess. Oh! And JP’s okay. Kind of.... Turns out LaFontaine had a backup USB, which is a little weird, but better to saved him than not. He and LaFontaine have been spending a lot of time together in the library lately. I think they’re kind of... dating. Perry is dealing with that as best she can. I’m gonna miss those two when my dad comes to pick me up for reading week. And look, I know that that she was a terrible roommate and kind of a terrible person sometimes, and that one big grand gesture doesn’t make up for centuries of being an accomplice to murder, but… she was my terrible roommate and she made the big gesture for me.

[Perry knocks and enters]

PERRY:

Hey, Laura. Um, so, something happened, and, um, I just wanted to come prepare you so that you wouldn’t freak out. So Kirsch and some of his Zeta bros were, um, throwing cherry bombs into the big pit under the Lustig. I don't know why. And, um, they found, um…

[Danny enters, carrying Carmilla]

DANNY:

Okay, sorry, but she’s heavier than she looks. [she puts Carmilla onto Laura’s bed] Okay.

LAURA:

Carm!

DANNY:

So, we think she’s… I mean, she seems dead, but she’s a vampire, right?

LAURA:

Well, blood! She needs blood! [grabs milk container and attempts to nurse Carmilla] Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.

[Laura freaks out as she realizes the carton is empty.]

LAURA:

Carmilla? CARMILLA! No, no, this can't be happening.... it can't be...

[Carmilla lies there, dead to the world.]

LAURA:

You don't look that hurt. You can't be dead, you just can't be dead or re-dead instead of un-dead now that you're back here! I love you, dammit, now live for me! [Slams fist into Carmilla's chest in anger. No reaction.] I'm sorry I didn't understand before, I'm sorry Betty poured your blood out, but jeebus please freaking live!

[Laura's cries turn into a shrill wail, her hope turned into a far worse tragedy as she realizes that Carmilla is cold in her arms.]

DANNY:

Laura, I'm sorry. I think she's-

LAURA:

[Snarling, angry] No! She's a vampire, she's obviously going to look and feel dead... 

PERRY:

I'm going to call health services, Danny. Carmilla's body needs um, to be, um, taken care of. [whispers to Danny] And Laura needs help.

[end credits to “Love Will Have Its Sacrifices” by SOLES]

LAURA: [heavily drugged and wearing a straight jacket]

I really can’t have one day without that thing filming me?

DOCTOR:

Medical evaluations require this. Can you think of it like your video blog? It's for posterity?

LAURA:

Posterity can bite me. I have nothing left to live for now.

DOCTOR:

Do you still claim that this roommate of yours, who we have no record of, was a vampire who sacrificed herself to save the world along with her pet lion?

LAURA:

No, it's not a lion, is a big black cat like a panther. And she was the panther.

DOCTOR: [frowning]

Your delusions are getting worse, Laura. First she was a vampire, now she can turn into a panther? I really want to help you here.

LAURA:

Have you found the Dean? She died down in the Lustig building too.

DOCTOR:

We recovered her body, as well as your friend Susan's. That's what they want to put you on trial for.

LAURA:

They liked being called LaFonatine. And there was a demon... a demon of light... the Light that Devours....

DOCTOR:

I'm going to recommend that you're not mentally fit to stand trial. The traces of stolen blood in your dorm room should have been enough to prove it. [Stands up and leaves the jail cell, apologizing to LAURA'S FATHER.] I'm sorry, Mr. Hollis.


End file.
